Wakare
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan; dua hal yang selalu ada dalam kehidupan manusia.


Halo! Di sini Mikadzuki1412! Aku datang lagi bawa penpik CC :D

Penpik kecil ini didedikasikan untuk Mizumori Fumaira (FFN), teman sekapal di DaviShujin/Jones × Player dan Kuro_Orenjiiro serta JodieStarling1 (Wattys), teman sefandom di CC~

Yosh, mari hidupkan fandom Criminal Case Indonesia!

 **Disclaimer** : Criminal Case © Pretty Simple. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

* * *

Wakare  
by Mikadzuki1412

Aku menyendiri di halaman kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough, memperhatikan hingar-bingar kota. Langit senja berbalut awan-awan tipis, lampu kota yang mulai bersinar, canda tawa remaja yang baru pulang sekolah. Grimsborough sudah damai sekarang, sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa menikmati kedamaian ini. Besok, aku akan berangkat ke Pacific Bay. Sebuah kota yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan Grimsborough, namun memiliki tingkat kejahatan yang cukup tinggi. Aku akan bergabung dengan kepolisian di sana.

Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke sana, itu adalah keputusanku sendiri. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa aku harus berpisah dengan kawan-kawanku—terutama Jones, partner sekaligus sahabat dekatku—membuatku merasa tertekan.

*puk*

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Kenapa melamun?"  
"He?" Aku menoleh, mendapati bahwa Jones ada di sebelahku. "Jones?"  
"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun." ujarnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kamu di sini? Bukankah kau harus siap-siap berangkat ke Pacific Bay?"  
"Sudah. Aku hanya ..." Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada mentari yang bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi, "... ingin menikmati pemandangan Grimsborough saja."  
"Baru setahun lebih kau bertugas di kota ini ... sekarang kau akan pergi." Jones menghela napas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara yang biasanya ramah—walau kadang cenderung kasar—itu berubah menjadi berat dan terkesan sedih, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan. "Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin ... Pacific Bay membutuhkan bantuanmu."  
Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Umm, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi ini akan panjang."  
"Tidak masalah." Ia membalas, menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku.  
"Cerita saja."  
"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali bergabung dengan Kepolisian Grimsborough, aku tidak berpikir akan menghadapi pengalaman luar biasa seperti ini. Mengakhiri sebuah sindikat kejahatan yang berdiri selama ratusan tahun, mengungkap rahasia kelam Grimsborough, mengembalikan kedamaian ... dan mendapat tawaran berdinas di kota lain.

Padahal yang aku inginkan hanyalah membuat Grimsborough menjadi lebih damai, itu saja. Aku tidak mengharap lebih.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu dan anggota lainnya, menyelesaikan kasus pertamaku, dan menghadapi kerasnya menjalani profesi polisi di kota yang disebut 'Kota Kelam' ini.

Mungkin kau berpikir aku terlalu egois, pergi ke kota lain di saat Kepolisian Grimsborough sangat membutuhkan seorang pemimpin. Tapi, aku ..." Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha agar tidak menangis.  
"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan menangis." ujarnya, menepuk punggungku. "Aku mengerti, kau ingin sekali membantu Kepolisian Pacific Bay. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu egois. Yang lainnya juga pasti akan setuju."

 _Lega rasanya_ , aku bersyukur dalam hati. Memang tidak mudah untuk menghadapi perpisahan dengan orang yang disayangi. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa akan ada pertemuan kembali, suatu saat nanti. Apakah seminggu yang akan datang, sebulan, setahun, atau tidak sama sekali? Entahlah. Manusia tidak berhak tahu rahasia Tuhan.

Aku sudah siap.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi ..." Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih banyak, David. Selama ini kau selalu membantuku."  
Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "Waah, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nama depan."  
"Memangnya salah?" kataku, kesal. "Kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama depan, dan aku tidak merasa terganggu."  
"Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu."  
"Dasar ..."

Satu lagi kenangan manis tercipta, diiringi dengan bintang-bintang yang mulai mengambil posisi di angkasa. Ah, dia itu ... benar-benar orang aneh. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya unik. Dan, karena dialah masa-masa di Kepolisian Grimsborough tidak terlupakan.

 _End._

* * *

OK fam, that's all :D Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat aku harapkaaan *bow*

With love, Mika.


End file.
